pehli mulakaat
by cid. lover. riya
Summary: First story on dayurvi and abhirika .. .. . the story is based on true love how classmates falling in love


A beautiful morning...A beautiful young girl... Entre in her college... She was very famous in her college (for beauty intelligence).Tarika a beautiful girl. .. Famous for (her curly hairs, beauty intelligence).Tarika and purvi are best friend.

Two boys take new admission in college.

Daya and Abhijeet.

In college...

(Every one talk about new boys who took admission).

Purvi : are tarika ye sab kiske bare me baat kar rhe hain? .

Tarika : are sab wo jo do naye ladke aay hain college me unke baare me baat kar rahe he. Suna hain bohot handsome hain dono.

Purvi : acha. Hume kya chod.

(Sanaya -purvi and tarika friends. Come and tell about new guys)

Sanaya : are tum dono ne wo naay ladko ko dekha hain... Haay kitne cute hain. Handsome, charming, cute.

Tarika : sach me. Me nhi mili abhi tak... Mujhe milna hain.

Purvi : ab to mujhe bhi milna hain yaar sab unke baare me hi baat kar rahe phir zarur kuch baat to hogi.

(Professor came in classroom)

Professor : Good morning everyone.All student -good morning sir...

Professor - students aaj aap logo ke saath padne ke liye do new student aa rhe he.(Came... Daya and Abhijeet enter.)

Professor - students yeh he daya aur wo he Abhijeet. Aaj se ye aapke new classmate hain.

Purvi (in mind) : haay ye daya kitna handsome hain...

Tarika (in mind) : aww yeh Abhijeet to bilkul mere sapno ke raj kumar jesa hai.

Professor - Daya, Abhijeet take ur seats.

Duo - ok sir.

Daya : hi! Me beth sakta hu yaha.

Purvi : hi. Ofcourse betho na.

In other side.

Abhijeet sit near tarika.

Abhijeet : hi. Me Abhijeet.

Tarika: hi my name is tarika. Nice to meet u Abhijeet.

(After half an hour. Lecture was over. Its lunch time.)

Purvi : Daya tum bhi chalo na hamare saath hi lunch kar lena agar tum chaho to. In mind (plz ha kar do)

Daya : ok chalo.

Purvi (in mind). : chalo achi baat hain. Ha kar diya..

Tarika : chal purvi canteen chalte hain. Abhijeet bhi hamare saath a rha hain.

Purvi : are wha.

Hi Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : hi purvi.Purvi : tumhe mera naam kese pata?

Abhijeet : are abhi to tarika ne naam liya.

Purvi : o ha. Acha daya bhi hamare saath a raha he.

Abhijeet : ha daya chal.

Tarika : tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho.

Daya : ha. Hum bachpan se hi dost hain. U know best friend.

Tarika : are bilkul purvi aur meri tarha. Hum bhi childhood friend hai.

Purvi : are baate ho gai ho to chale.

All : ha.

(In canteen)

Purvi : are sit na.

Tarika :ha betho.

Duo : ok.

(They start eating food).

Purvi start cough.

Daya : are kya hua purvi... Ye lo pani piyo.

Tarika: kya hua tujhe . aesa laga jese bhoot dekh liya ho.

Purvi : bhoot se bhi khatarnaak... Wo... Wo... Wo. Dekh Hitler dhundh rahe he hume..

Tarika : o my god... Ab kaha jaay.. Kaha chupe.

(They try to hide herself.)

Basketball coach mr. Rana come.

Rana : o to yaha ho tum dono...

Purvi and tarika look each other.

Purvi : sir hum..

Rana : ha tum dono. Aur koi he kya yaha.Kha thi subh se dhundh rha hu tum dono ko...

Purvi : sir... Wo na merasar dard ho rha tha.

Tarika : ha sar aur mere haath me bohot dard hai.

Rana: ho gya tum dono ka. Chup chap lunch karke ground me pohocho. Got it.

Purvi and tarika : yes sir...

Purvi : yaar subha se bach rhe the ab phas gay.

Tarika : ha yaar sahi me.

Abhijeet : are kya hua tum dono ko. Itna pareshan kese ho.

Daya: ha aur wo sir ko Hitler kiu bula rhi ho...

Purvi : yaar tum dono new ho tumhe nhi pata kitne khatarnaak hai ye. Sirf hum nhi pura college inhe hitler bula ta he.

Tarika : upar se padhai ka itna load hai exam bhi aane wale hai. Aur ye basketball competition ki taiyari karwa rahe he.

Daya : are to mana kar do na simple.

Purvi : itna easy nhi he. Hota to tumhe kya lagta hai hum mana nhi karte. Kher chodo.

Abhijeet : acha library kha he mujhe kuch books leni hai.

Tarika : me batati hu. Canteen se nikalte hi left lena aage stair's aayngi utar kar right lena phir sidha jana waha se right lena thoda chalkar teen cut aaynge unme se library ke liye left lena.

Abhijeet ( little laugh) : are babre. Itna lamba.

Purvi (in mind) : acha beta jaan bujh kar lamba raasta bata rhi hai.. Hmm sab samjh gai me. (Purvi little laugh).

Daya : kya hua purvi haas kiu rhi ho.

Purvi : me nhi wo bass ek baat yaad a gai. Chodo. Tarika ek kaam kar tu hi Abhijeet ko library tak le ja.

Abhijeet : are ha yahi theek rahega.

(They go for library) finally daya and purvi was alone.

Purvi : daya hum kya kare. Ek kaam karte hai tumhe me aapna college dikhati hu.

Daya: ha chalo ye bhi theek hai.

Purvi start talk about her college and daya was just lost in purvi.

Daya (in mind) : kitni pyaari hai ye, bholi si.

Purvi (in mind) : kitna handsome hai ye daya... Kaash ye mera ho jay hamesha ke liye...

So guys how is it... Comment your reviews...


End file.
